


Shitpost fic but it's Multifandom

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, LazyTown, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Memes, Multi, So Many Fandoms, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: The titleThat's it, that's the whole summaryCross-posted to Wattpad





	1. A dozenteen drinks (Hamilton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating other fics instead of starting new ones but I have no impulse control

There are two things Aaron Burr, sir cannot stand. One is Alexander Hamilton and the other... is a drunk Alexander Hamilton, which just so happens to be standing on his doorstep.

  
"Hamilton, _please_ explain why you're standing infront of _my_ house and not your own?"

  
"I love you!"

  
"You are married." Burr deadpanned. He then sighed and 'invited' Hamilton into his house who stumbled to his living room.

  
"How many drinks have you had?"

  
"A dozen...teen!" Hamilton half-mumbled, half-screamed.

  
Burr sighed again and picked up his phone. "I'm calling Laurens."

  
"Who?"

  
"Your husband!" Burr snapped.

  
"No! He will...get...get...mad." Hamilton slurred.

  
Burr huffed. "And so he should. What were you thinking, drinking yourself into oblivion?!"

  
"Hehe, you loooOOk like a sheep..."

  
"I do not! How drunk are you? How have you not passed out yet?"

  
"I dunno." Hamilton said and then promptly passed out.

  
**15 minutes later...**

  
Laurens dragged a snoring Hamilton to his car, somehow manacing to do it alone.

  
"Thanks for calling me." He said to Burr, who stood on his doorstep. "Jefferson probably would have left him outside."

  
"Yeah, sure, your welcome." Burr said as he watched Laurens drive Alex home. He then wondered when 'Hamilton' had become 'Alex'.

  
"Fucking narrator and it's shipping." He mumbled.


	2. TheHerobrine27 (Minecraft)

**Me:** I'm supposed to be playing minecraft right now but this one mob keeps kicking my ass

  
**Person who's 120% done with memes:** Let me guess, Thelegend27?

 

 **Me:** No, Herobrine!

  
**Person who's 120% done with memes:** I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the whole chapter


	3. We are number one but everything is Temmie (Lazytown & Undertale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this meme

"Are you a real Temmie?"   
"Well, uh, technically, uh, YAYA."   
"Have you ever caught a human, like a REAL human?"  
"Nah."  
"Have you ever tried to disguise?"  
"Hoi!"  
"Okay, I can see, that I will have to teach you, how to be TEMMIE'S!"

 ***Musics***  
HOI!  
We are Numbr One  
HOI!  
We are Numbr One

Nuw listen closely  
Here's a BIG lesson in trickery  
This is going down in Tem history  
If you wanna be a Temmie Number One  
You have to chase a human on the run  
Just fulluw my moves, and Tem around  
Be careful not to make a sound  
(Shh)  
(Nu, dun touch that!)

We are Numbr One  
HOI!  
We are Numbr One  
We are Numbr One

Ha ha ha  
Now look at this Temmie flake, that I just found  
When I say YAYA, be ready to throw  
YAYA!  
(Throw it at them, not me!)  
(Ugh, lez try sometfing else)  
Nuw watch and learn, here's the deal  
They'll slip and slide on these muns!  
(Ha ha ha, gasp! wut are you doing!?)

Tem-tem-temmie-tem-tem-tem-tem, tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem  
We are Numbr One  
HOI!  
Tem-tem-temmie-tem-tem-tem-tem, tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem  
We are Numbr One  
Tem-tem-temmie-tem-tem-tem-tem, tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem  
We are Numbr One  
HOI!  
Tem-tem-temmie-tem-tem-tem-tem, tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem-tem  
We are Numbr One  
HOI!  
HOI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you a real Temmie?


End file.
